


We Are GREEK

by justyouraverageizzy



Series: Just a Touch of Solangelo [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Almost hurt/comfort but not really, Haunted Houses, M/M, Nico is a sweetheart, Tooth Rotting Fluff, haunted house date, he’s just soft for his boy, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyouraverageizzy/pseuds/justyouraverageizzy
Summary: Will accidentally convinces Nico to go on a date to a haunted house. It turns out he’s not as tough as he thinks he is.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Just a Touch of Solangelo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816375
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	We Are GREEK

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of and wrote most of this late at night. Then I went back and edited (read: rewrote most of) it. 
> 
> There’s a little bit of strong language, but only like, twice. 
> 
> Other than that this is honestly just really cute. I’m soft for these boys. And I won’t apologize for it.

It had been a joke, initially. Will had laughed and said that Nico should go to a haunted house because he’d fit right in. Nico’s response had been, “Only if you come with me.” Will’s heart melted a little. So of course, he couldn’t say no.

He hadn’t really been that worried. When you’ve seen real monsters, fake ones don’t seem that scary. So Will had been totally confident when striding into that haunted house, hand-in-hand with his boyfriend.

The fake cobwebs and ‘spooky’ lights didn’t bother him. The jump scares... did. No matter how much he tried to brace himself, every time one of the actors grabbed him from behind or jumped out at them, he couldn’t help but flinch and squeeze Nico’s hand.

Eventually Nico had to let go and shake his hand out before lacing his fingers back through Will’s.

The farther they got into the haunted house, the darker it was and the worse the jump scares were. Will, however, was fairly proud of how well he’d been holding himself together. 

Until, that is, an actor grabbed his shoulder, just as two others jumped out in front of them, wearing one giant monster suit. A ‘roar’ echoed from nearby speakers. “ _Jesus fucking Christ!_ ” Will ducked behind Nico, dropping his hand in favor of holding onto the back of his aviator jacket.

He rested his head between Nico’s shoulder blades, breathing heavily.

Nico turned around slowly, taking Will’s hands gently. “Rilassati, tesoro. Relax,” he said softly, stepping closer to Will.

Will smiled weakly, straightening up. Nico’s Italian pet-names always made him smile. “I’m okay,” he said quietly. “Just spooked... Do you think you could bring us back to camp? If you’re not too tired.” 

Nico nodded, rolling his eyes playfully. “We’re less than 10 miles away, of course I’m not too tired,” he huffed softly. He stood on his tip-toes and kissed Will on the cheek, before shadow traveling them both back to the Hades cabin.

Nico sat down on the couch he’d recently brought in. He’d left money at the store, of course. Will sat down next to him, but Nico tugged on his shoulder until he laid down, his head in Nico’s lap. 

Will hummed softly as Nico started gently combing his fingers through Will’s blond curls. “Thanks for being understanding, Neeks,” he said with a grateful smile. “I didn’t think they’d get me so bad.”

“Of course, il mio amore,” Nico replied. “Everyone’s afraid of something, right? I do have every intention of teasing you about this tomorrow, though,” he added, poking Will’s cheek and grinning cheekily.

Will groaned, pouting. “Fine. But only if I get extra cuddles tonight,” he bargained. “And I get to choose somewhere more predictable for our next date.”

Nico nodded. “Deal,” he agreed. He leaned down to give Will a kiss, Will sitting up to meet him halfway. 

For the next few minutes, Nico played with Will’s hair, Will eventually closing his eyes. Eventually, though, Nico’s calm expression turned into an amused grin. 

“‘Jesus fucking Christ?’” He quoted. “We are _Greek_ , Will.” 

Will laughed softly, eyes still closed. He shrugged. It had kind of slipped out, honestly. “I may be biologically Greek but I was raised in the South, Death Boy. Everyone I knew was a bible-thumping Christian. You wouldn’t believe the amount of crosses hung on people’s walls.” 

Nico smiled down at him. “That is very strange, but as least you have an adorable accent.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the ending. I’m sorry.
> 
> Comment your thoughts, please and thank you. Or just laugh/complain about the ending.
> 
> Oh, and the Italian (Which is from google translate, sorry):
> 
> Rilassati, tesoro - Relax, darling
> 
> Il mio amore - My love


End file.
